Radio communication performance can be increased by use of multiple antennas and multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) techniques. The data throughput and link range can be increased by employing MIMO techniques without additional bandwidth or transmit power. In such MIMO systems, spatial division multiplexing (SDM) is one technique used in which different spatial streams of data are sent from each transmit antenna. Since these streams carry different data, the overall data rate of the system is increased. A further improvement of the radio communication performance is to be expected when combining the above techniques with multi-carrier transmission and reception methods like, for example, the well-known orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) transmission and reception techniques.